1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bath products, and more particularly, to a bath product employing halite and a mixture of herbs and spices packed in water permeable bath bags to condition bath water and emit fragrances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aromatherapy is the use of selected fragrant substances to affect mood and promote health. One type of aromatherapy involves mixing aromatic substances with bath water. Bathing with aromatic substances is known to provide many positive benefits, including soothing and relaxing sore muscles, alleviating postpartum aches, exfoliating skin, and relieving dry skin, as well as affecting mood. However, a specific aromatic substance typically does not affect every person in the same manner. While one aromatic substance may provide some or many benefits to one individual, it may not be beneficial to another individual. Often an individual may try a number of different aromatic substances before finding a suitably beneficial one. Additionally, some aromatic substances are not well suited for use in a bath, or may require a thorough cleaning of the bathtub after use.
Thus, a need exists for an aromatherapy bath product that is beneficial to its users, that can be easily added to a bath in a measured amount, and that allows for easy clean up.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0081341, published Jun. 27, 2002, describes a method, apparatus and system for customizing essential oil formulations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,495, issued Apr. 21, 1987 to V. N. Figliola, describes a bath product for treating bath water that includes a water permeable bag containing powdered moisturizing beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,462, issued Sep. 28, 1999 to L. McLean, describes therapeutic bath salts for use in aromatherapy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,115, issued Jan. 30, 2001 to L. J. Conrard et al., describes a mineral bath kit that includes a water permeable bag containing mineral chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,513 issued Nov. 5, 2002 to K. Yamada, describes a skin care pouch containing carbide aggregations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,220, issued Jun. 24, 2003 to D. Yekutiely, describes a method and apparatus for aromatherapy in a shower.
The herb Zingiber cassumunar Roxburgh (Zingiber cassumunar Roxb.), a relative of ginger (Zingiber officinale, Roscoe), is an herb native to India and Southeast Asia. According to the web site The essential oil called Plai oil in Thailand is extracted from the rhizomes of the plant and is used in aromatherapy as a massage oil, either alone or in combination with other essential oils, for its anti-inflammatory and analgesic effects, according to a web page published on the World Wide Web by the Kalyx.com site at kalyx.com/catalog/eoplai.htm, at least as of May 28, 2004. However, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, Zingiber cassumunar Roxb. has not been used in combination with the other herbs of the present composition, nor in a bath product.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a bath product solving the aforementioned problems is desired.